


Keep me in style

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Fucking, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, alot of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: He's too good at it to say no, and she's never been stupid.





	Keep me in style

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @ellelan You are the only person I'd write this for. <3

If he wasn’t such a good damn lay she’d have refused to see him, and if she’d known he was going to be a fucking tease about it, she’d have turned right back around once she got here, but she’s a sucker for his eyes and the way he kisses her with his entire body. There’s already slick pooling between her legs and they haven’t even removed a stitch of clothing yet. He’s walking her backward, his hands pulling her skirts up, his fingers diving underneath, parting her, the tip of one barely dipping in before sinking deep with three fingers, his thumb rubbing over her clit. She nearly loses her balance as her knees go weak with pleasure. She moans into his mouth, nearly too consumed with the immediate pleasure pulsing through her to keep their mouths connected. Too soon he pulls his hand free and strips her quickly, tossing her back onto the bed and following her down. He cups both breasts in his hands, licking over her nipples, alternating quickly between them, his teeth and tongue making her moan as her back arches.

She reaches for him, her hands landing on his hips, pulling him in as she spreads her legs, ready to take him but he pulls his lower body away, instead his fingers find her again, thick and hard as they push inside her. He curls them up and taps, she gasps, her hips pushing back to meet his hand as he fucks her. His thumb sits under clit, rubbing back and forth. Her breath stutters out, he’s playing her body expertly, he’s going to make her come so hard. She can feel the arousal rushing through her, gathering in her lower stomach like a lightning storm, her legs shaking. His teeth are still tugging at her nipples, biting and sucking and she’s one big nerve ending waiting to break apart, god, she’s almost there, _so good, so fucking good,_ she doesn't know how he gets her there so fucking fast, and then suddenly he’s gone. Her eyes fly open, her hands immediately reaching for him, but he just slides down her body with a wicked smile. She collapses back to the bed, her breathing out of control, her body still shaking, sweat dotting her forehead.

“You’re such a fucking prick.” She spits at him.

“Maybe, but you like my prick well enough to keep showing up.”

She doesn’t bother answering just kicks at him with her foot. He catches it in his hand and licks up her calf. He bites a bruise into the pale inside of her thigh, the sting of it sending a fresh wave of slick southward. He licks through the hair covering her, his tongue dragging up her labia, he nips at her gently, sucking each side into his mouth, making her wet and sensitive. She pushes into his touch. He lavs her slowly, his tongue making trails all over her as she tries to follow him, tries to get his mouth where she needs it. He strokes a single finger down the center of her and she shivers, her pussy clenching down, desperate to be filled. She pushes her head back into the bed, works her hips down against his tongue where it’s licking at her entrance, lapping slowly, one small taste at a time.

Reaching down she tries to drag his head up but he shakes her off, takes her wrist in his hand and holds tight. His tongue finally licks into her, curling up, “Oh, fuck. Don’t stop.” Her other hand comes down, holds the back of his head as she rocks her hips. God but he makes her feel so fucking good. He spreads her open, holding her apart as he pulls his tongue free. He licks all the way up one slow inch at a time with the flat of his tongue, flicks at her clit quickly two, three times and then back down, fucks in with his tongue and then back up. He does it over and over, even as she cries out for more, begging him, writhing against him, her own hands trying to get at her clit if he won’t. More than once he’s had to grip them in his fist and hold them away from her body as she nearly sobbed with need for touch. He has them held now against her stomach as he licks shallowly at her clit. It’s a ghost touch that has her teeth set on edge, her body straining for more. He sucks her clit into his mouth and she screams, her hips jerking off the bed, riding his face. He lets her hands go and she fists them in the sheets, as she rocks against him, two of his fingers slide in and she cries out, working herself between the two points.

When he pulls back this time her hands reach down again, he slithers up her body, his cock nestling into her folds. She cants her hips down, gets the angle right and then he’s sliding into her. She moans at the stretch of it, her legs falling open further, her body craving him, his cock is so fucking hard. She’s too engrossed in the feel of him thick and hot inside her, not realizing his purpose until too late. Her hands are suddenly tied above her head and then he’s sliding back down her body with half a smile and a raised eyebrow. His cock slips free and she whimpers, feels herself clench down on nothing.

“You motherfucker!” She shouts as she yanks at her tied hands. He rests his chin on her pelvic bone, his fingers playing in her slick and giving her no satisfaction whatsoever.

“Maybe now you’ll behave.”

“I’ll slit your fucking throat.”

He just laughs at her. She blows out a breath, tries to calm her racing heart. She’s so wet she can feel it leaking out of her, sliding into the crease of her ass. She’s wound so fucking tight, desperate to come and he keeps playing games. But then again it’s why she still comes to see him. He’s so good at making her crazy, driving her to the brink over and over until she's ready to sob with desperation.

Soon he’s back lapping at her again, slow, teasing, licks, a swirl of his tongue over her clit, a barely there breach of her. She finally starts to beg with breathless moans, her body aching as she strains against the ties at her wrists. Her body arches and twists, trying to get closer, trying to get his limited touch where she needs it. He gets to his knees between her thighs, his cock in his hand and she thinks, finally, but he just continues to tease.

He traces her with the tip of his cock, pushes the head right up against her clit, rubs over it, the stimulation making her cry out with its intensity. He slips just the head inside her, and she can’t stop the moan, loud and desperate as she feels him. He leans in, his cock sliding an inch deeper, he sucks her right nipple into his mouth, his tongue making it wet and hard. She rocks her hips down, there’s just enough of him inside her for her to really feel it, for it to border on torture. She can feel how hot he is, how hard he is. She tries to scoot down the bed and then suddenly he’s siding deep with a hard push, “Yes, more. Fuck me.” Two thrusts and he’s pulling out, she whines deep in the back of her throat. He lets his cock slide between her folds, the head catching and rubbing against her clit again. She wraps her legs around his waist and jerks her body up, working to get herself off, it wouldn’t take long this way, she’s so fucking ready, but he pulls back again, holds her legs open by the knees and slowly slides his cock over her, teasing mercilessly as he smirks at her.

Backing up he gets on his stomach and pull her thighs over his shoulders. He licks into her, deep, long strokes of his tongue, his fingers circling her clit slowly. It doesn’t take long before she’s shivering, her stomach jumping. He flicks his tongue over her clit, his fingers sliding home, reaching deep and up, rubbing back and forth. She starts to pant, starts to beg, “Don’t stop, please, please.” For once he doesn’t let up, keeps at her, his face and fingers buried in her pussy pushing her closer and closer.

She plants her feet and lifts into him, rubbing herself all over him, “Yes, fuck yes.” He follows her movements never lifting his head, his fingers buried deep, rubbing up, his tongue pressed hard against her clit as she slides herself against him. Her legs are shaking, her stomach clenching. She’s desperate to grab his head, hold him place and ride his face, she’s so fucking close, she wraps her legs around his head and shoves up, up, up, “Oh. Oh my fucking god, Charles, now.” She shakes so hard her teeth click together, a shout works it way out of her lungs as she convulses, choking on her own breath, her vision going white as her clit throbs under his tongue. She can’t stop moving, pressing, and lifting and _oh fucking christ it's so good_ , she just keeps twitching, her breath heaving out of her, she can feel the contractions all the way through her, her pussy clamping and releasing on his fingers, making her stomach quiver in the same rhythm. She hears a broken sound, realizes it came it from her as she twitches with aftershocks.

She’s still coming down as he flips her over, one hard yank has the knot around her wrists coming undone as his cock shoves deep with one hard thrust, his fingers are back on her clit, rubbing fast. She can’t help but try and push his hand away, its too much, too soon, but he doesn’t let up. He fucks her up the bed, his thrusts shaking the entire thing, his breath hot and damp at the back of her neck. She’s on her hands and knees, her breasts swinging beneath her as she tries to breathe. He’s so fucking thick inside her, so god damn big as her pussy clutches at him each time he withdraws trying to keep him inside. His hips bones are digging into her ass, she knows there will be bruises tomorrow and she absolutely doesn’t care, her pussy is already swollen and sore and every hard, deep thrust sends a bolt of pleasure/pain right through the center of her.

He finally lets up on her clit and she can relax into him, his hands hold her hips tight, pulling her back against. God but she loves the way he fucks her. A hard, driving rhythm, his cock sinking deep, hitting that honey spot inside her most men couldn’t find with a map. His teeth are scoring her back, sending a shiver through her with each nip of his canines and she’s rocketing closer to the edge with each bruising push. She feels his breath start to stutter, his hips losing their rhythm, knows he’s about to come, she feels him swell, a guttural groan pressed to her back and then the hard pulse of him emptying inside her. He only rests for a moment before he’s turning to his back and sliding under her.

He pulls her down against his face, his tongue immediately going for her clit, she moans letting her head drop back as she rocks down against him. Her hands cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers as he licks fast and hard with the flat of his tongue. She grinds down, her hips swaying back and forth, speeding up. He pushes his tongue out, pulls her down, wraps his lips around her clit and flicks it with his tongue. She fists her hands in his hair, her whole body quivers and then she’s coming again, her body jerking like she’s having a seizure, her mouth wide open in a silent scream, unable to breathe, unable to make a single sound as lightning buzzes through her. Her teeth grind together as she curls over him, the last of her orgasm ripping through her making her shake uncontrollably. Gently he slides her down his body until she’s resting against him as she gasps trying to catch her breath.

Two days later she’s back again and the game starts all over.


End file.
